1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal based on a multi-software platform, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for synchronizing volume information between platforms and providing a consistent volume to a user although a platform is changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile terminals, electronic schedulers, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) have become necessities in modern society based on the development of the electronic communication industry. Portable terminals have become important means of information transmission, and are quickly changing.
Some communication in the mobile market is currently data service based. Accordingly, in mobile terminals, there are software platforms capable of providing a variety of application services similar to a desktop environment. A software platform is a software package including an operating system, middleware, and a basic application, which is mounted on a mobile terminal and controls a variety of application services.
Terminals, each of which provides a multi-software platform, are being gradually mass-produced. Accordingly, a user may also encounter a variety of platform environments using one terminal. However, when a platform is changed, the changed environment may be inconvenient to the user. For example, if a platform is changed and sound types used in a changed platform are different from the sound types in a platform before the change, the sound types that are inconsistent between the platforms may be provided to the user. It is assumed that there is a portable terminal that changes software platform A and software platform B in the same runtime. If both software platform A and software platform B maintain volume information independently, the user may receive a volume that is inconsistent when a platform is changed.